Semiconductor modules such as a system LSI (also called a system on a chip (SOC)) that is a large scale integration circuit (LSI) having integrated on a single semiconductor element a plurality of circuit blocks (mega cells) having specific functions and a multichip module (MCM) that is a module of a plurality of semiconductor elements having specific functions have been put into practical use. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-96268 (JP 2011-96268 A) (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique that implements ease of wiring design on a motherboard and a module substrate of a semiconductor module when configuring a circuit board (motherboard) having such a semiconductor module mounted thereon. Patent Document 1 discloses optimization of power supply to a memory that is mounted on a semiconductor module (multichip module), etc. (Patent Document 1: FIG. 8, [0045] to [0047], etc.).
Such multichip modules have a processor such as a microcomputer mounted thereon in addition to the memory. Mega cells and input and output terminals in a system LSI are usually arranged close to each other so that the wiring distance on a semiconductor element is short. FIG. 9 schematically shows an example of arrangement of the input and output terminals in the system LSI. In the case where two image output terminals are provided like “VO1, VO2” in FIG. 9, these two image output terminals are placed close to each other. However, there are some cases where these two image output terminals need be extended in different directions, depending on the position where a device using image output signals is placed. With recent improvement in image quality, image signals have been increasingly becoming fast. In order to appropriately obtain signals while dealing with high-speed signals, the number of layers in a circuit board such as a motherboard having a plurality of wiring layers or the area of the circuit board need be increased in some cases. Long wiring increases radiation noise, which may affect other circuits. Moreover, the wiring is subjected to external noise, which may reduce reliability of signals. Accordingly, it is preferable that a semiconductor module and a semiconductor device having a semiconductor module mounted thereon be designed in view of the environment in which the semiconductor module and the semiconductor device are to be used.